


Comfy

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Lace Panties, Leashes, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Clint Barton, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Clint has been a good boy. Of course he's allowed to ruin his panties.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438441
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Comfy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WinterHawk Bingo; I1 - Snuggles/Cuddling

“It’s good, doll. You did great. Such a good boy, Clint.”, Bucky murmured, gently petting Clint who still kneeled at his feet, looking positively debauched. Sperm dripping down his face, pupils blown wide and his lips puffy and red from the abuse. His breaths were shallow, thanks to the leash that was still pulled taut between Bucky’s face and the collar around Clint’s neck.

“Thank you, Sir.” Clint murmured, eyes still glassy and unseeing. Only now Bucky realized that Clint was still moving his hips. Just barely, the tiniest movements. Bucky smiled and bend down, pressing a soft kiss on Clint’s head, listening to the small keening sound.

“You’ve been so good doll, you can decide. Do you want to come while humping my boot or would you like to come while grinding your pretty cock against my thigh while you sit on me?”

Clint whimpered and blinked a few times, trying to focus on the question.

“Your lap, please.”, he finally murmured. Bucky nodded and started to pull Clint up by the leash until the other man stood in front of him in all his glory. His nipples hard and red from being bitten more than once, down to his come splattered abs from Bucky’s first orgasm. Down to the beautiful, and now ruined, violet lace panties. Which were drenched in precum, drenched in sweat. Bucky was almost surprised that there wasn’t a hole in them by now.

Grinning, he bend forward a bit and blew a bit of air on the lace covered cock in front of him, relishing in the garbled scream above him.

Bucky bend back again, pulling Clint forward with the leash. The bigger man sat carefully down on his lap without making it seem awkward. Clint hips started to move forward, coming to a stuttering halt just a short second later with a sob.

“Shh, it’s okay. You are allowed to do so. Ruin that panties for good, would you?” Bucky whispered, starting to pet Clint again.

“Thank you. God, thank you.” Clint sobbed into his shoulder, hunching over slightly while starting to move his hips again, chasing his pleasure as good as he could. Which wasn’t much, Bucky knew that. The angle didn’t really work, the leash was just a bit too tight and Bucky’s jeans just a bit too rough.

Clint seemed to be in heaven, moaning and whimpering whenever he managed to catch a bit more friction until his hips finally stuttered, slumping over. Shaking a bit, still thanking Bucky. Bucky was convinced that Clint didn’t even realized it, didn’t really noticed the warm, wet spot forming against the panties and therefore against Bucky’s thigh.

Bucky chuckled and pressed a kiss to Clint’s shoulder. 

“That was very good, doll. I am so proud of you. Your poor cock must be hurting by now. Down you go, doll. Let’s get you cleaned up. I can run us a bath, if you want.”

Clint shook his head and didn’t move. 

“C’mfy.”

Bucky didn’t chastise him for it. Sometimes, Clint needed a bit longer, and that was okay. He had been good, that could be his reward, too. And Bucky wasn’t one to turn down a bit of cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, at the moment it could take me a bit to respond to comments due to heavy anxiety. I can assure you, I read the comment and will get back to you as soon as I can <3


End file.
